All Because of Valentine's Day
by Ghost Mana
Summary: Wolverine gets drunk and beats up pietro, but theres an alteiror motive... what could it be!!?? Offically Evietro, FINISHED, Dedicated to batE
1. Part One

ALL BECAUSE OF VALENTINE'S DAY  
  
disclaimer: i think we all know by now that im not the owner but i also know neither are you, so that makes me feel a little better :)  
  
  
  
  
PART ONE  
  
  
  
Logan sat in the bar, fuming, over his fifth drink. He was no longer sober, but that was just the way he wanted. He hadn't been this angry with anyone since he can remember. That boy had broke her heart... had tossed her aside like a ragdoll... he wanted to kill the boy.  
  
His chance soon came as that very boy walked into the bar and sat in the far corner. Way in the back where he was hidden by shadows. The boy didn't look to happy. Logan wondered why, seeing as though he had just managed to pull one over on the X-Geeks. Logan wouldn't let him get away with that.  
  
Standing from his stool, Logan casually tossed a few rolled up bills onto the counter and sauntered over to the boy.  
  
"Hey speed," Logan muttered.  
  
"It's the Wolf," Pietro replied dryly, "Go away Wolfman, I don't have time to play fetch."  
  
Logan grabbed Pietro by the shoulder with a grip enough to make a bruise and shook him slightly, "You had better make time." Logan's voice was icy and smothered in challenge.  
  
"You boys wanna take that outside?" asked a waitress timidly, "My boss would kill me if I got blood on the chairs again..."  
  
"Alright," Logan replied, "C'mon Speed."  
  
Logan grabbed his arm and yanked him out the door into a dark alley.  
  
Pietro knew what was coming. He'd smelled drunkeness the second Logan came near him. He didn't care. He welcomed it with open arms because he deserved it. He deserved every drunken blow that he was about to recieve and he took them with grace. He fell to his knees, his body unable to support him anymore. Logan's claws making three long, deep slashes in his chest and a blow to his head rendered him unconsciousness.  
  
"Ooh shit."  
  
It was two hours later when Evan found a slumped body in the side alley.  
  
"Pietro.... Pietro?! Pietro!!!!" Evan ran over to the boy and looked him over. Slashes across his chest, head bleeding... maybe a concussion... quite a few bruises and a broken leg.  
  
Evan gathered Pietro into his arms and left the alley on his skateboard wondering where he could take Pietro. The X-mansion was an option, but Evan quickly decided against that. This WAS Pietro that he was thinking about. The Brotherhood house? Well... the options were nil and this did seem the best place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dudes?" Todd said to Lance and Freddy, "I got this bad gut feeling that something bad is about to happen."  
  
"Bad? Like how?" Lance asked, "Are you in trouble or something Todd?"  
  
"No man," Todd replied, "I'm cool. But something bad is gonna happen, yo."  
  
"Just chill Todd. I think..." Lance was interupted by a knock at the door, "Hold that thought..."  
  
Lance opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evan stood on the doorstep of the Brotherhood house, holding Pietro in his arms. He knocked and, as he heard the footsteps coming to answer the door, he regretted coming. Now that he'd had time to think about it, Evan figured he should have treated the boy's wounds or took him to hospital or something. He was just afraid of what was going to happen to the young speedster.  
  
Lance, Kitty's new object of affection, opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance was momentarily shocked at seeing the X-Man ......Evan whatshisface..... at his doorstep but that quickly faded as he caught sight of Pietro, bloody and unconscious, in Evan's arms.  
  
"Todd!" he yelled behind himself as he took Pietro from the X-Geek, "Get in here!"   
  
Todd ran in and, seeing Pietro, his jaw hit the floor, "P-P-Pietro!!" he choked out.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Evan asked, looking worridly upon the silver-haired mutant.  
  
Todd turned to him, seething with anger and glass-eyed, "It looks like you and your stupid X-Losers have already done enough!" Todd shouted and slammed the door in Evan's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
so whaddya think?! Rules? Sucks? Stop writing altogether? Lemme know!! 


	2. Part Two

ALL BECAUSE OF VALENTINE'S DAY  
  
disclaimer: i think we all know by now that im not the owner but i also know neither are you, so that makes me feel a little better :) ........ no, it doesnt.... WAH!! I want Pietro!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Evan?" called Scott, "You're up early."  
  
"Yeah," Evan replied quickly, grabbing his skateboard, "I gotta get to school."  
  
Scott gave the boy a sideways glance, "It's 6:30."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Evan looked around to see the door beckoning him. He grabbed it and ran out calling, "Gotta go, bye!"  
  
'Geez that was a close one...' Evan thought to himself as he skated to the school, 'Sometimes I am so happy that Scott is so nieve. I don't know where I'd be if Scott ......or anybody else...... figured out that I was going to school so early to see the brotherhood..."   
  
It wasn't until afterschool until Evan found a single member of the Brotherhood.  
  
It was Fred, sitting in the cafeteria. It was an odd sight for Evan because Fred wasn't eating. Slowly Evan approached the boy.  
  
"Hey uh, Fred?" Evan said cautiously.  
  
"Eh?" Fred looked up and frowned, "Go away X-Loser!" he roared.  
  
"Uh... Fred, is... is Pietro here?"  
  
Fred gave him dangerous eyes, "Get... Lost...." The voice was pure evil and hatred.  
  
Evan backed off, hoping to find another Brotherhood member to find out about Pietro. Luckily for him, he found Lance in the library. But Lance wasn't reading, which was odd for him.  
  
"Lance?" Evan whispered.  
  
"You..." Lance muttered, "Didn't you get the picture last night!? Go the fuck away!"  
  
"But Lance!" Evan protested, "I wanna know if Pietro..."  
  
"NOW!" Lance yelled furiously.  
  
Evan escaped out of the boy's wrath and left the library.   
  
"Well, talking with the Brotherhood isn't such a good idea.... Maybe I could ask Kurt....!" Evan thought outloud.  
  
"Ask me what?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Kurt, hi!" Evan said, taken aback. "Have you by chance seen Todd around today?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kurt replied, "He was out there. He wasn't himself. Distant y'know?"  
  
Evan swore. "Have you seen Pietro at all?"  
  
"In the negative," Kurt said, "I don't think he went to school today. Maybe he's jigging? You know that he never comes to school on Tuesdays."  
  
"Uh... yeah, maybe," Evan said in a choked voice, "I gotta go, see ya..."  
  
Evan left.  
  
It wasn't until Thursday that Pietro returned to school.  
  
On that Thursday second period when Evan arrived to gym class, he caught his first sight of Pietro. He had been standing, basketball in hand, staring at his classmates as they played.  
  
"Hey Daniels," came a farmiliar voice behind him.  
  
Evan dropped the basketball and turned to come face to face with his rival, his enemy.... and damn but he was happy to see him. His eyes got wide as he noticed for the first time the extent of the other boy's injuries.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
so whaddya think?! Rules? Sucks? Stop writing altogether? Lemme know!! yeah yeah kinda short 


	3. Part Three

A/N:  
just mosying along here... got it almost finished on looseleaf but i still gotta type it all up... ah well, at least grade 11 math class is good for something. :) I sit waaay in the back corner and write the entire class. It's perfect. It's a pretty easy, yet boring, class.... woah, off topic... anyhoo, enjoy the third instalment. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
All Because of Valentine's  
  
  
  
  
Part Three  
  
  
Pietro made his way clumsily down the hallway; his head down. He felt a dull ache in his foot, which was presently stationed in a cast. He felt embarrassed with the irony of it all. Pietro Maximoff, speed demon extrordinaire... in a cast and crutches. Nuts. No more running... no more basketball... Everything went by slow. Excrutiatingly slow.  
  
He groaned inwardly as he saw Evan Daniels coming towards him.  
  
"Oh shit," Pietro frowned, "Oh please no... Evan can't see me like this... I'm so... so... imperfect!" Pietro felt like crying, but refused himself that luxury. "I... I feel so... so weak..." Pietro closed his eyes, silently wishing Evan away and cursing Lance for forcng him to come to school.   
  
"Uh... Pietro?" Evan said, touching the boy's shoulder.  
  
Pietro jumped at the light gesture and stumbled. He dropped his crutches and fell forwards.  
  
Ung his relatively quick reflexes, Evan caught Pietro in his arms before Pietro hit the ground. He held Pietro in his arms for a short time, gazing into his eyes and ignorng the setled bruises on his jaw.  
  
"Woah," Evan thought in awe, "Pietro has really beautiful eyes..." He shook his head, as if releaving himself from the thought, and, quickly recoving the crutches, pulled Pietro to his feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" Evan asked. Pietro nodded slowly, eyes wide, "Good then. kept trying to talk to Lance and Todd ad Fred but nobody would tell me anything and was afriad you were dead or something but I'm happy nw cause I know you're alive and okay and I uh..." Evan stopped, blushing slightly as he relized that he was rambling.  
  
"Uh.. uh... I'm okay..." Pietro replied, stunned at Evan's behavior.  
  
"Um... What happened?"  
  
Pietro's eyes cast downwards, "I was beat-up..." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Evan, after recovering from the initial shock, was surprisingly enraged. "Who did it?" Evan asked, eyes bazing.  
  
Pietro just looked at him.  
  
"WHO. DID. IT!" Evan repated in a yell, catching the sideways glances of more than a few passer-byers.  
  
".....Wolverine....."   
  
"Logan... why?"  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
"........."  
  
"I should go to class..."  
  
"I'll find out."  
  
Pietro, although shocked at Evan's words, continued on to class.  
  
Blinded by pure outrage and resentment, Evan strode purposefully twards the exit door, fully intending on skatebording back to the X-Mansion to give Logan a piece of his mind.  
  
"Evan!" called a farmiliar voice from behind him, "Evan, like, wait-up!"  
  
"What do you want, Kitty?" Evan asked, sighing.  
  
"I, like, totally just saw Pietro," Kitty replied, "I.... I...." She collasped against Evan, bawlng into his neck and shoulder, "I have something to confess...."  
  
"Confess? Why?" Evan asked, somewhat intrigued and overly confused.  
  
"It's about Pietro..." Kitty replied, "I have to confess abot Pietro..."  
  
"Pietro? Why? Why me? What about Pietro?"  
  
"I have to confess to you... I have to..."  
  
"Alright," Evan replied solemnly, "Aliright, what about Pietro do you need to tell me?"  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
Dumm dumm dummm!!!  
And the plot thickens..... So whaddya think?? Rules? Suks? Give up writing entirely? 


	4. Part Four

All Because of Valentine's  
  
  
  
  
Part Four  
  
  
Pietro was watching Evan and Kitty. He saw he touch Evan's arm, he saw her jump into his arms and what was worse... he saw Evan hug her. Tightly.  
  
Pangs of jealousy and betrayal shot thorugh his being. He could feel his eyes burn and his fists clench.  
  
"Fuck you, Evan," Pietro said quietly as his bottom lip trembled, "Fuck you..."  
  
Tears streaming down his face, Pietro turned and left.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"C'mon Kitty," Evan muttered impatiently, "Don't keep me in suspense."  
  
"Alright," Kitty replied, "Y'know that Valentine's Dance on Friday? I had this, like, major crush on Pietro..."  
  
Evan thought back, "Oh yes, the fallback after she dumped Lance..."  
  
"...So, Iasked him and I was, like, psyched when he said yes. Then when we like were there, I got all mad at him 'cause he was, like, totally staring at you the whole time. I like, got freaked out at him and we had an argument and I, like, left."  
  
"So, what does this have to do with Wolverine beating up Pietro?" Evan asked, entertaning the idea of Pietro staring at him.  
  
"Oh! You, like, know it was Logan?"  
  
"Pietro told me..."  
  
"Oh. So, like, anyways, I went home and Logan was there so I told him what happened in total detail and he, like, cursed and told me he'd take of it. Then he left."  
  
"Shit," Evan muttered.  
  
"I totally didn't want anything like this to happen!"  
  
"It's cool Kitty," Evan muttered, "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Oh you will!?" Kitty grasped Evan into a hug, "T-thankyou Evan!"  
  
"N-No problem..." Evan replied, a little taken back.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It was afterschool and Evan was searching for Pietro. He checked all Pietro's hangouts, the baskteball court and his locker. Evan, so far unable to find the injured speed demon, tried the Brotherhood car outside.  
  
Todd, Lance and Pietro were in the car, "Probably waiting for Fred," Evan thought as he walked up to Pietro's window, "Hey Pete, can we talk?"  
  
Pietro's head was down between his knes and he seemed to be hyperventalating.  
  
"Go fuck yourself," Lance replied icily, "Get away and stay away from him Daniels. Youve caused him enough suffering."  
  
Fred arrived and, after entering the car, Lace drove away.  
  
"What the fuck did I do?!" van yelled in frustration after the car, "DAMNIT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
Woah... short... 


	5. Part 5

All Because of Valentine's Day  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
  
Evan skateboarded home all the while wandering what was going on. What did he do to deserve such rejection?  
  
Upon entering the X-Mansion, a thought came into his head making him stop what he was doing and lose his grip on his things.  
  
"Does Pietro hate me...?" The mere thought of it made his eyes glass over and display his unwanted salty tears.  
  
He ran up into his room and, burying his head into his pillow, Evan cried.  
  
A thought, yet again, entered his head as he did this, "W-Why am I reacting this way...?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Pietro!" Evan yelled, "Hey Pietro, wait up!" It had taken him all morning to find the silver-haired speed demon and now he ran until he ws standing in front of the hobbling boy.  
  
"Hey Pietro," Evan said, "What's with Alvers? Why didn't you talk to me yesturday?"  
  
"Let me pass."  
  
"No, not until you tell me what's going on." Evan was determined to settle this.  
  
"Damnit Daniels!" Evan's heart churned at the spiteful words, "Get the fuck out of my way!"  
  
It was only until now that Evan noticed.  
  
"You're crying... why?"  
  
"I saw you," Pietro's voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"When?"  
  
"You hugged Kitty."  
  
"...You're jealous." It was more of a statement than an inquiry. "You shouldn't be jealous, Pietro," Evan said moving closer to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love you." The words were more of a shock to Evan than Pietro.  
  
Almost immeadiatly, Evan blushed and turned away, but Pietro grabbed his chin and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Evan melted, indulging in the warmth of Pietro's body pressed against his and the sweet smell of vanilla icecream.  
  
Pietro broke the kiss off because he had one thing left to say.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
There. It's finished. I hope you're all happy. 


End file.
